


we may or may not be lost

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “i think we’re lost,” he told noya.“yeah, i’m definitely lost.” noya winked. “in your eyes.”yaku hit him with the map.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	we may or may not be lost

**Author's Note:**

> yakunoya fic for a friend! i love this ship! i will never write it again!

yaku couldn’t remember why he had agreed to spontaneous hiking with noya. his boyfriend had suggested it this morning, and at the time, yaku didn’t have a reason to refuse. but now, it was dark, his feet hurt, and he had absolutely no idea where they were. he and noya had stopped under a tree while yaku tried to figure out their position on the map he had bought.

“i think we’re lost,” he told noya.

“yeah, i’m definitely lost.” noya winked. “in your eyes.”

yaku hit him with the map.  
“i’m serious.”

“hi serious, i’m noya.”

yaku groaned.  
“you’re not helping.”

“why don’t we just walk back the way we came?”

“we’ve been walking for three hours.”

“exactly! so it will only take another three hours before we get to where we started.”

“that’s three hours too long.” yaku sighed and stared at the map again. “if only we had a compass.”

“i have a compass,” noya piped.

“really? why didn’t you say? we could have-”

“my heart.”

“yuu.”

“it points towards you.” noya swooned and clutched yaku’s arm.

“i’m breaking up with you.”

“that's funny,” noya laughed, but his face became worried when yaku didn’t answer. “that’s a joke, right?”

“i’m dead serious. i’m going to abandon you in this field.”

“mori,” noya whined.

“you know i wouldn’t.”

noya laughed and plucked the map from yaku’s hands.  
“as the smartest person in this relationship, i shall be the one to get us out of here.”

“you’re not the smartest.”

“second smartest, then.”

“there’s only two of us.”

“and?” noya grinned. “i wear this title like a badge of honour.”

“you’re an idiot.”

“am i your idiot?” noya’s grin stretched wider.

“nope. you’re not mine. i don’t claim you.”

noya wiggled his eyebrows and linked his arm with yaku’s.  
“you don’t have a choice. you’re stuck with me forever!”

“how much do i have to pay to get you to be quiet?”

“kiss me.”

yaku sighed, gave a soft smile and pressed his lips against noya’s. to his surprise, noya leaned forward and wrapped his arms around yaku’s waist.  
“i’m not letting go until you claim me again.”

“you’re mine,” yaku smiled and noya detached himself. “for now, let’s focus on finding our way back home, okay?”

noya looked solemn.  
“you are my home.”

“yuu, i swear.”

noya laughed and pulled yaku’s hand as they started to walk again.  
“okay, okay, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
